


Trendy

by DraSuuh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Boners, Ineffable Idiots, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), There's nothing actually explicit at all, this is really very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraSuuh/pseuds/DraSuuh
Summary: It was early in the relationship, and they were taking it slow. Their kisses were mostly chaste, and their hands didn’t stray (too) far, but Aziraphale had quite taken to cuddling (which Crowley grumped about in a performative way, but was in fact greatly enjoying). The demon had just convinced the angel to close the store and take a nap with him and be introduced to a new activity: spooning.





	Trendy

It was early in the relationship, and they were taking it slow. Their kisses were mostly chaste, and their hands didn’t stray (too) far, but Aziraphale had quite taken to cuddling (which Crowley grumped about in a performative way, but was greatly enjoying). The demon had just convinced the angel to close the store and take a nap with him and be introduced to a new activity: spooning. The two beings lay in the seldom-used bed in the flat above the bookshop, Crowley’s front pressed against his angel’s back and his arm curled over him. The demon nuzzled the back of Aziraphale’s neck then buried his nose in his hair and immediately began to drift off.

Aziraphale was quite new to sleeping and took rather longer to get there, but lying there with his eyes closed and his demon close, he was content with or without sleep. He began to relax — a rare state for the perpetually nervous angel — when something disturbed his peace. He could feel something against the small of his back. Something… hard. Oh. His eyes snapped open.

“Er… Crowley?”

“Nnh?”

“You, um… er…”

It took a few moments for Crowley to wake up enough to figure out was happening and why Aziraphale was flustered.

“Oh, shit!” He quickly rolled over onto his back and scooted away. “Sorry! Sorry!”

“It’s alright, I just…”

“No, I’m sorry, I was half asleep, I usually have more…” he cleared his throat, “control than that.” This was quite true. Despite having a mostly human body, as a supernatural being he had more control over that body than the average human.

The embarrassed angel and demon lay in silence for about a minute, not looking at each other. Then Aziraphale finally turned onto his back and broke the silence:

“I wasn’t aware that you had, um…”

“Yeah…”

“Do all demons?”

“No, no, we still have to, y’know. Make the effort.”

“Ah. How long, then?”

“…Excuse me?”

“What? Oh! No! No! That’s not what I meant! I meant how long have you had them!”

“I thought that was a rather forward question. Oh, I dunno… at least five thousand years?”

“_Five thousand years_?”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a trend down there for a while.”

“A _trend_? Genitals were a _trend_?”

“Well, yeah. Differentiate ourselves from your lot sort of thing. It didn’t stick for everyone, but I ended up taking to it.”

“Ah,” was all Aziraphale said in response.

“So… do you not…?” Neither of the millennia old beings seemed capable of talking in a mature and straightforward nature on the subject.

“No, I never really felt the need to.”

After a few more moments, Crowley scooted closed again and turned Aziraphale back onto his side to return to their previous position.

“Don’t worry, got rid of it,” he mumbled into the back of the angel’s neck and snuggled back up to him.

“Wait, do you mean the erection” (he winced slightly as he finally said the word) “or all of it?”

“All of it.”

“What? You didn’t have to do that!”

“Just for now, Angel.” Crowley smirked into his hair. “You sound rather distressed about it.”

“…Go to sleep, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dumb but the idea made its way into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, and it made my friends laugh so... here you go?


End file.
